An Inu Musical
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: [FINISHED]OK. I don't think I've ever seen an fanfic that was kinda like a musical. So I thought I could do that for a new story. It's Inuyasha and the gang singing to express how they feal. Kinda funny with some of the songs. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!
1. That Don't Impress Me Much

OK. I was really bored and listening to music when it hit me. Has anyone tried to do an Inuyasha musical type of story? I don't think so. At least I've never seen a fanfic that was a musical. So that's what this is.

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome was in the feudal era. Koga had kidnapped her again. And she wasn't too happy about it either.

"Kagome. I love you." Koga went on. "What does that mutt have that I don't?" He asked softly.

"Koga. I kinda can't answer that. It's just one of those things." Kagome replied, sounding a bit annoyed as Koga held her hands in his.

"Things?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Kagome asked. Then she saw the confused look on Koga's face. "I don't know how to explain it Koga. Inuyasha is just, the one I like more."

"What do I have to do to make you like me more?" Koga asked.

Then Kagome started her song.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius - you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much _

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much _

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve - just in case  
All that extra hold gell in his hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place  
_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much _

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me - you must be jokin', right! _

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warmon the long, cold, lonely night_

Kagome grabbed Koga's chin so he was looking her in the eyes.

_That don't impress me much _

Koga only looked at Kagome shocked. Did she really not like him that much.

Kagome saw the hurt expression on Koga's face. Did she hurt him that much? She knelt beside him. "It's nothing personal Koga. You're just not my type." Kagome told him.

"I understand." Koga said, hold back a tear. This was the only girl he felt he ever truly loved, and she was throwing him away like a week old muffin. _Wait. What's a muffin? _Koga thought. Then Inuyasha ran past all the wolves and went straight to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he slid to a stop next to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up.

"You Mutt!" Koga yelled. "What do you have that I dont!" Koga yelled. "Other than the girl that I love!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"You asshole!" Koga yelled. "I loved Kagome! I never ran out on her and went to some dead woman! I never put her in as much danger as you have!" Koga yelled. "I love you Kagome." Then he started to sing.

_First I get cold and hot  
think I'm on fire, but I'm not.  
Oh, what a pain I've got,  
it must be love!  
There's nothing I can do,  
all that I want is you.  
Look what I'm going through,  
it must be love!_

It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of,  
oh what a feeling, it must be love!

Something is wrong or right,  
I think of you all night.  
Can't sleep 'til morning light,  
It must be love!

Seeing you in my dreams,  
holding you close to me.  
Oh, what else can it be?  
It must be love!

It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of  
Oh what a feeling, it must be love.

Kagome looked at Koga with wide eyes. _Boy does he have it bad. _Kagome and Inuyasha noth thought at the same time.

"Koga." Kagome said, talking to Koga like he was a crazy person. "I'm sorry. OK?" Kagome asked. "But I just don't feel anything between us." Kagome told him. "There's no spark or anything." Kagome told him.

Then Koga looked at Kagome. Then at Inuyasha. "That's right. You love the mutt." Koga spat at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, like he had never noticed, which he never did.

"You IDIOT!" Koga yelled. "She loves you! That's why she won't be with me!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. Then he looked at Kagome. "How could you love someone who doesn't even notice your feeling!" He asked Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about Koga." Kagome said, with a furious blush on her face. Then, once she got over her little blush. "Koga. I have to go now." Kagome told Koga. "Please just let me leave without any fighting. I don't like it." Kagome said.

"Fine. But only because you asked." Koga said, glaring at Koga.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the cave.

AN- Well, I thought that was pretty good for the first chapter. And there's plenty more music to come. I'll probably have 2-4 songs per chapter. So... Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Any Man of Mine!

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha and Kagome lfet Koga's cave and Inuyashs took Kagome back to where Miroku, Shippo,and Sango were waiting for them.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What is with girls and hugging?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, that is one of many questions that us guys will never know the answer to." Miroku said.

It had taken Inuyasha a while to get back to the rest of the gang. And it was now getting dark out.

"Hey Sango!" Kagomeexclaimed. "You wanna take a dip in the hot spring?"

"Sure!" Sango exclaimed. Then the two girl ran off to the hot spring, leaving the guys by the fire.

"Can I come?" Shippo asked them.

"Sorry Shippo." Kagome said. "You can come with us next time." Kagome said as she patted Shippo on the head, then chased after Sango to get to the hot spring.

"Girls are weird." Inuyasha stated.

"And they have a funny way of making you love them." Miokr added as he looked up at the clear night sky.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. That's when Miroku started to sing.

Miroku:

_I need love, love  
Ooh, ease my mind  
And I need to find time  
someone to call mine;_

Inuyasha:

_My mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
But it's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes_

Miroku:

_How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

Inuyasha:

_I remember mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take_

Miroku:

_How long must I wait  
How muck more must I take  
Before loneliness  
Will cause my heart, heart to break? _

No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own

Inuyasha:

_But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on _

I remember mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Well, it's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes

Now love, love don't come easy

Miroku:

_But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
Ooh, till that day_

Inuyasha:

_But it ain't easy  
No, you know it ain't easy _

My mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You should tell her." Inuyasha replied.

With the girls...

"So Sango?" Kagome started. "Have you thought about that lord's proposal?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango replied. "But I'm going to turn him down." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Then Sango started to sing.

_Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now _

_I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now _

_I got my heart set, my feet wet  
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now _

_I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now _

_I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
The white dress the guests the cake the car the whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right know right now _

_I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keeep it a secret for now _

_We'll have a little girl a little boy  
A little Benji we'll call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now _

_And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't knowonly he can make it right _

_I'm not dreamin' or stupid  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now _

"Who is he?" Kagome asked.

Then a blush covered Sango's cheeks and she sunk in the water so her nose was just above the water as she looked at Kagome, trying to hide the blush.

"Is it Miroku?" Kagome asked.

The blush on Sango's face became darker.

"It is!" Kagome squealed happily. "You guys are perfect for each other! You have to go tell him!" Kagome squealed. "Now go get dressed and tell him!"

"Now?" Sango asked.

"Yes NOW!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Kagome..." Sango sighed.

"GO!" Kagome yelled. That's when Sango decided to get out. She might as well tell him. Or she wouldn't hear the end of it from Kagome.

Kagome and Sango got out of the hot spring and walked back to camp.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them.

"You girls didn't take very long." Inuyasha said. Then without a word, Inuyasha got up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We need more firewood." Inuyasha said as he pointed at the little pile that looked like it only had little leaves and twigs left.

"I'll got too." Kagome said. Then picked Shippo up. "You come too Shippo." Kagome exclaimed as she carried the young kitsune in her arms.

Then Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who only winked at Miroku. Then Miroku smiled.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"What was what about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, waiting until they were out of site before speaking. "What was up with that little wink?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha replied.

"So you did talk to Miroku." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "I mean, you wouldn't quit bugging me about it until I said yes." Inuyasha replied.

"And you made a promise too." Kagome said.

Shippo only looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome with a confused look on his face. "What's going on?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing." Kagome and Inuyasha both said at the same time.

With Sango and Miroku...

"Sango?" Miroku asked. "Will you come sit by me?"

"Sure." Sango said as she sat down, looking very nervous.

Miroku and Sango didn't look at each other. Then they finally looked at each other after taking a deep breath. "I!" They both started at once, but stopped. "You first." They both said at once. "No you!" They both said at once. Then they started to look at each other annoyed. Then Miroku's face softened. "I'll go first then." Miroku said. Then he took Sango's hands. "Sango." Miroku started. "I love you."

Sango looked Miroku in the eyes.

"Would you be, as Kagome calls it, my girlfriend?" Miroku asked.

Sango expression softened as she looked at Miroku. Then she smile. "There are a few conditions." Sango told him.

"What do you mean 'conditions'?" Miroku asked.

Sango only smiled and stood up and looked at Miroku. Then she started to sing.

_Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time _

"Is that it?" Miroku asked. But Sango shook her head saying no before continuing her song.

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day _

_And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way _

_Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine _

_Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah _

"I can do that." Miroku said. But Sango continued with the song.

_And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way _

_Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine_

Then Sango bent down and pointed her finger at Miroku as shecontinued her song.

_Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine_

Miroku looked at Sango with a smimle on his face. "So will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. Then Miroku leaned towards her and the two shared their first kiss.

AN- Well, wut do you think? I might not be updating my stories as much. I got my arm in a sling. I hurt my shoulder while snowboarding yesterday and the dr. is taking me away from gym (NOOOOO!)and making me keep this stupid thing on for 10 days. So, yeah. Less updating for the next week. Sry. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Going Under

**Chapter 3:**

Inuyasha remembered the discussion he had with Miroku, thinking that maybe he should tell Kagome how he feels. _But what about Kikyo? _Inuyasha thought. _I have to break it off with Kikyo soon._ Then Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul snatchers flying past their camp area.

"Now's my chance." Inuyasha whispered quietly.

Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag. But Inuyasha had to be clumsy and trip over her. "Ouch!" Inuyasha whispered loudly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha apologized. "Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha said as he got up and started walking off.

_Where is he going? _Kagome thought as she stood and quietly followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kikyo.

"Inuyasha. Why do you waste your time with those people?" Kikyo asked. "Why don't you just come to Hell with me?"

Kagome watched it. She couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha was always going to Kikyo. He never would show Kagome the slightest amount of love that Kagome wished he would. So Kagome ran off, crying two rivers of tears.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha sighed before he started to sing.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
That this is wrong  
And baby it's killing me  
It's killing you  
With both of us trying to be strong_

_I got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
There's someone else who loves me  
And trusted me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than this_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love  
It's the hardest thing Ill ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be_

"Is that how you really feel Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "You love that girl more than me?"

"I do Kikyo." Inuyasha told Kikyo. "And you're dead. How can I be with someone who is dead?"

"If that is how you feel Inuyasha, then..." Kikyo sighed before she started to sing.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

Inuyasha reached to Kikyo. "Kikyo. I didn't mean for you to be hurt." Inuyasha said to her.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Tormented daily defeatedby you  
Just when I thought I had reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Then a light formed around Kikyo. She was going to Hell.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't try to stop me Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. "I am not of this world." She told him.

Inuyasha stopped. He hadn't meant for this to happen. It was all his fault that Kikyo was leaving.

"Good bye Inuyasha." Kikyo said before she could be seen no more.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and bow his head low. He had to do this. He had to break it off with Kikyo, or he would just hurt the one he really loved, Kagome. So Inuyasha slowly started to walk back to camp, only to find Kagome gone.

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked himself, afraid that somehing had happened to Kagome.

AN- A little cliffie. I luv cliffies. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AERO TENDO! He's a very cool author and has a really good story called Kagraku. read it yall! LOL. Well, plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Cinderella

**Chapter 4:**

Inuyasha sniffed the air, following Kagome's scent as he ran through the woods. Then he ound her, crying her eyes out underneath a tree, hidden behind some bushes. There were two rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Get away!" Kagome yelled.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked. He walked closer to her and knelt down in front of her. "Kagome. I-"

"No!" Kagome yelled at him, tears still coming out of her eyes. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" Kagome yelled. "I don't need you! And you certaintly don't seem to need me!" Kagome yelled. "So why don't you just go run back to Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, crying even harder by the second.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha told her, not yelling, but not speaking very softly at the same time. "I didn't go to Kikyo for tha-"

"Shut-UP!" Kagome screamed. "I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Do you know how much you've hurt me?" She continued to yelled. "Everytime I saw you running off to Kikyo! Everytime I heard you say her name! Everytime I see you kissing her again in my mind! It hurts so much!" Kagome yelled. "I loved you Inuyasha! But now I have become stronger!" Then Kagome started to sing.

_Ooh hey, yeah_

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain?t killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Then Kagome started to run away from Inuyasha. "Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha call to her. But she didn't stop. She just kept running. She was never going back to Inuyasha.

_Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go_

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm

_Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain?t killing me no more  
I'm stronger_

"Kagome!" Kagome kept hearing Inuyasha call to her. But she still wouldn't stop. Not until she was back in her time, in her house, in her room, and away from Inuyasha.

Tears still were coming from her eyes as she ran. Then she reached the well. She stopped. She couldn't run anymore. She could barely move. She was so tired from running now. She just fell to the ground and broke down, crying harder than she had ever cried in her life.

Inuyasha caught up to her. He saw Kagome crying so hard. Kagome was no longer crying tears now, but blood was running down her cheeks.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"GET AWAY!" Kagome yelled, still crying. "I don't need you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"I'm not leaving you like this Kagome!" Inuyasha told her as he grabbed her arm. But Kagome pulled away.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Then she sang again as it started to rain.

_I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes, you know it's true  
You called me Cinderella, all you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairytales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay_

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go

From time to time I tried to tell just what was on my mind  
You told me not today  
Come back, do that, where's Cinderella at  
Was all you had to say  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairytales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just trying to live my life  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
But Cinderella's got to go

"I used to say I want you. You cast me in your spell. I did everything you wanted me to. But now I shall break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see. My love, it can't be sacrificed. I won't return to thee." Kagome told Inuyasha as she gave him one last look of sadness before jumping down the well, leaving him.

_I'm so sorry  
I've already made up my mind  
I won't return to thee_

I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now  
Don't worry, you will be all right  
I'm running away, I've made up my mind  
You're gonna have to let me go

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, but Cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just trying to live my life  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
But Cinderella's got to go

AN- OK. I'm evil for making Kagome hate Inuyasha right? Yeah. You guys are probably mad at me for that. Well, I honestly don't know if I'm just gonna leave it at that, or update again and make them reunite and love each other, or update again with chapter full of hatred. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. When You Love Someone

**Chapter 5:**

Kagome had gone. Inuyasha was still standing by the well. He had no clue what to do. "Should I just let her go until this whole thing blows over?" He asked himself. "Or should I go after her?" Inuyasha was so confused. He didn't want to follow Kagome and get into another fight. But he didn't want to see her that hurt again. She was crying blood instead of tears because he hurt her so much. It hurt Inuyasha to see her like that.

He walked over to a large Oak Tree and leaned against it. He looked up to the leaves as if they would give him some sort of answer as to what he should do. He let out a heavy sigh, before starting to sing.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

"It happened to you because you were so stupid and went to Kikyo." Sango said as she stepped to Inuyasha.

"I thought you guys were asleep." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Go after her. Say you're sorry, and make-up."

"She'll hate you forever if you don't." Sango said. "Now go after her and don't come back until she comes with you!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked to the well, what else could he do? Say no? Yeah right. He wanted to get Kagome too. He couldn't just leave her be in her condition. There was no telling what she would do. So he went, just like that. He jumped down the well, landing in Kagome's time.

Once Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well, he knew he had made it to Kagome's time. He jumped out of the well and ran out of the mini-shrine. He saw Kagome. She was sitting on the ground, still crying tears of red blood, sitting in front of the Sacred Tree where she had first met Inuyasha.

"I-I love him." She cried. "Why c-cant h-he see that?" She cried, not noticing that Inuyasha was there.

Kagome had not stopped crying since she jumped down the well. He clothes weresoaked in her blood. No one was home to comfort her. She suddenly felt light headed. "Inu-Inuyasha." She said in almost a whisperas she began to fall to the ground. "Help me..." Then she hit the ground, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. He knelt beside her, picking her up gently in his arms. "Kagome." He said as he shook her lightly. "Please Kagome. Wake-up." He said. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Then he started to sing.

_When you love someone you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon put out the sun  
When you love someone_

You'll deny the truth believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe  
_You can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone_

Kagome's eyes opened a little. She saw Inuyasha holding her while singing. She noticed the lone tear on his cheek. Was he crying for her? She was too weak to move. She could barely keep herself awake.

_When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin' else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone_

When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice

You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Then Kagome's eyes closed again. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He could still hear her heart beating. What was wrong with her?

AN- Yes. A beautiful cliffie. Isn't it great? LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Everytime

**Chapter 6:**

Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly. "Kagome!" He yelled. "Please Kagome." He pleaded. "Please wake-up." Inuyasha pleaded. But Kagome wouldn't wake up. Inuyasha press his head againsther chest, to make sure her heart was still beating, and it was. She was still alive.

Inuyasha jumped up to the window of her bedroom and opened the window, carrying Kagome inside and laying her on the bed gently. She had to be OK. She just had to be.

Inuyasha walked out of the room, trying to find a clothes he could wet so he could wipe the blood off her face. He found what he remembered Kagome calling a paper towel and so he wet one and ran back upstairs. He walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. He began to wipe her face, when Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

A wave of relief swept over Inuyasha. She was awake, and alive. He was so happy that he pulled her close to him. "Kagome." Was all he said as she held Kagome close to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

"I'm here Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, then he laid her back down. He grabbed the paper towel again and began to whipe the rest of the blood from Kagome's face.

It had begun to rain outside. It was raining hard, and it didn't look like Inuyasha was going anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to whipe Kagome's face with the rag.

"Were you... crying for me?" Kagome asked, remembering the tear she had seen on Inuyasha's face earlier.

"I umm..." Inuyasha said. "Yeah." He answered her. "I thought I had lost you, and I don't think I could handle that."

Kagome smiled weakly. She could barely move. Butas Inuyasha wiped the blood from her face,Kagome placed her hand on his.Thenshe began to sing.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby 

Kagome looked out the window and saw the rain coming down, pouring. It was dark and wet outside. Then she looked at Inuyasha.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry _

Then her hand left Inuyasha's, and Inuyasha pulled his hand from her. "Kagome?" He asked.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He knew he needed her. He didn't think he could live without her. "Kagome." He said, but it was too late. Kagome's eyes had shut, and she had fallen asleep.

She was in a cold sweat. Inuyasha lifted her up and pulled the covers down and laid her back down before pulling the covers back up over her.

He sat by her bed, not about to leave her alone in the house in her condition. He couldn't. He wouldn't leave, not unless someone else was there.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. What did you think? Ok. Anyone who wants to know who sings these songs, there will be a chapter at the end that will have a list of all the songs and who sings them. OK? Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. All You Wanted

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome woke up. She was alone again. "Inuyasha?" She asked, hoping that he had just left for the moment and would be back. "Inuyasha!" She called. But there was no answer, except when someone opened her door. But Kagome became dissapointed when she found that it was just her little brother, Sota.

"You OK Sis?" Sota asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied with a forced smile on her face, hoping that it didn't show. "Hey! Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"He left last night." Sota replied. "We got hom late and he was here with you. Then he told us what happened and then said he would be in his time until you got better."

_Why wouldn't he stay? _Kagome thought. Then she looked at Sota. "Thanks Sota." Kagome said.

"No problem." Sota said, then headed to the door, but before he left, he took another look at Kagome. She was looking at her hands, as if she were in a trance. "Are you sure you're OK?" Sota asked, alook of concern on his face as he looked at Kagome.

"Yeah Sota." Kagome replied.

Then Sota left, leaving Kagome alone if her room.

Kagome looked at her wall. She could see her shadow on it. She touched the wall where her shadow was. Then she started to sing a song. She ran her hand along her own shadow as she sang, feeling the drywall that stood next to her.

_Your body is warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot  
You coup your love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_

It's onlyyour shadow  
Never yourself  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Nobody else  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon

Kagome looked out the window next to her. She got out of bed and pressed her finger tips up against the glass, looking into the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. But the sun was shining through the clouds, just the smallest ray of light that found its way through the clouds that lingered above.

_Your body gives but then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You laughter, it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone_

_It's onlyyour shadow  
Never yourself  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Nobody else  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon_

Then Kagome looked back to the wall. She thought she could see a shadow other than hers. Possibly Inuyasha's.

_How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall_

But when Kagome looked at who's shadow it was, she found that it was the shadow of her coat rack with a coat and a hat on it.

_I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_

_It's onlyyour shadow  
Never yourself  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Nobody else  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon_

It's onlyyour shadow  
Never yourself  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Nobody else  
It's onlyyour shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon

It's only your shadow

Then Kagome looked around her room before collapsing on her bed and crying into her pillow. "Why didn't he stay?" Kagome cried. "Why did he leave?"

In the Feudal Era...

Inuyasha sat under a tree, thinking about Kagome. _Did I do what was right? By leaving her there? _Inuyasha thought. He had hurt her so much. He hated himself for that.

The sun was setting, making the brilliant colors that were in the sky. Inuyasha felt a little breeze flow across his face, making his long silver hair flow in the wind. he gripped the locket Kagome had given him before, the one that was shaped like a golden heart and had a picture of herand him in it. Then he started to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

In the present...

Kagome laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Inuyasha when she started to sing.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Inuyasha and Kagome both sang together:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Kagome stood out of her bed and danced around the room a bit, remembering a few steps from when she was little and taking ballet class.

Inuyasha was still sitting under the tree, but now he stood, running towards the run with all his speed, then he jumped down the well, leaving the Feudal Era behind him and going to Kagome in the present.

He landed in Kagome's time, not wasting anytime to get out of the well and go into her room, where he looked through the window to see kagome dancing around, tears in her eyes as she danced. Inuyasha had never seen a more beautiful sight. Then he slid the door open.

Kagome stopped dancing, and looked at Inuyasha. Then they both sang to each other.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Inuyasha had pulled Kagome to him, embracing her in a long hug, which neither wanted to end.

"I'm so sorry I left you Kagome." Inuyasha said, squeezing Kagome more tightly. But then Kagome pulled away slightly and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Then she started to sing.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

Then Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, looking at the floor.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

Then Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, looking him in the eyes.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

AN- There you go! Another chapter for this story. I'm on a roll today! And it's all because I have this danm cold and I'm stuck inside. The torture part is that it really is beautiful outside today. Sunny, in the 80's. GOD! I WANNA GO OUT! But I can't. SHIT! (Pardon the French). Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Perfect

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome felt a whole lot better after a quick shower. Inuyasha had been waiting in her room for her. Then he saw Kagome in the doorway wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneaker on her feet. Inuyasha had never seen her in anything but mini-skirts and her pajamas since he had met her. He looked at her, he liked the mini-skirts more for some reason. Then he looked away, looking through the window.

Kagome looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She knew he was thinking about something. But she could never figure out what. So she walked over to her bed and sat next to Inuyasha. "Hey!" She said. "What cha thinking about?" She asked as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

Inuyasha let out a sigh before he started to sing.

_If money grew on hackberry trees,  
If time wasn't such a luxury;  
If love was lovesick over me:  
That'd be alright._

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

_If I could keep the wind in my sails,  
Keep a hold of the tiger by the tail;  
A half a ham sandwich in my lunch pail:  
That'd be alright._

Then Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome's bed and picked her up bridal style as he spun around with her if his arms real quick before setting her down on the floor slowly and looking her in the eyes as he sang.

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
That'd be alright.  
If everybody, everywhere,  
Had a lighter load to bear,  
And a little bigger piece of the pie.  
We'd be livin' us a pretty good life,  
And that'd be alright._

_Hey, go heavy on the good and light on the bad,  
A hair more happy and a shade less sad.  
Turn all that negative down just a tad:  
That'd be alright._

_If my dear ol' dog never got old,  
If my family farm never got sold.  
If another bad joke never got told:  
That'd be alright._

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
Yeah, that'd be alright.  
If everybody, everywhere,  
Had a lighter load to bear,  
And a little bigger piece of the pie.  
We'd be livin' us a pretty good life,  
And that'd be alright._

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
That'd be alright.  
If everybody, everywhere,  
Had a lighter load to bear,  
And a little bigger piece of the pie.  
We'd be livin' us a pretty good life,  
That'd be alright._

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
That'd be alright.  
If everybody, everywhere,  
Had a lighter load to bear,  
And a little bigger piece of the pie.  
We'd be livin' us a pretty good life,  
And that'd be alright._

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
That'd be alright._

_Yeah, that'd be alright.  
That'd be alright._

_That'd be alright._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She smiled. "Inuyasha. Nothing's perfect." Kagome said before she pulled awayfrom Inuyasha andstarted to sing.

_If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligé  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

_Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
Tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me _

If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed  
It's all right, it's all right  
Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie  
Real love and real life doesn't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
Tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

You don't mind if I show up late for everything  
When you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
Tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. She had that affect on him. She could make him happy, sad, even stressed out at times. It's what made her different from Kikyo. Kagome acted like she loved life so much more.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha with a smile.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wanna go dancing tonight?" Kagome asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Uuuhhhhh..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kagome was actually asking him to go around somewhere in her time with her. She had forbade him to leave her house any other time. So now he had the chance to see her time, and he didn't know how to answer. "Sure?" He said, not sounding to sure about anything at the moment.

"Great." Kagome said. "Now we just need to get you something to wear."

"What's wrong with my clohtes!" Inuyasha asked.

"It's old. And have you ever washed it?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha's kimono.

"Umm..." Inuyasha was blushing.

"When was the last time you washed it?" Kagome asked.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Inuyasha said as he scratched the back of his head. When WAS the last time he washed his kimono? He couldn't even remember.

"That's gross Inuyasha." Kagome told said flatly. And it truly is gross when you can't remember the last time your clothes were washed. "Go into the bathroom, and get undressed, throw the kimono out of the bathroom. I'll have my mom wash it while I get you something to wear." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom and closed the door as she waited for Inuyasha to throw the kimono out of the bathroom. Then Inuyasha threw his kimono out of the bathroom, he stayed in there, waiting for Kagome to get him something else to wear.

Kagome picked up the kimono and took it downstairs and threw it with the rest of the laundry. Then she grabbed some clothes that she had in case she ever did get Inuyasha to wear modern day clothes. Actually, her mom had bought them, just out of motherly instinct Kagome guessed. She'd have to thank her mom later.

So she took the clothes up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You aren't naked are you?" Kagome asked.

"No!" She heard Inuyasha yell from inside the bathroom, so she walked in, and there Inuyasha was, holding a towel around his waist. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him. His abbs alone were perfect, not to mention his six pack. He was to lean too. Not buff at all. Every inch of his body looked before. How most guys in Kagome's time would kill to look like that.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she blushed as she turned around threw the clothes at Inuyasha. "Put these on." Kagome said.

"OK." Inuyasha said. Then he quickly got dressed. "Done." He said when he was done.

Kagome turned around, relieved that he now had something on. Even if that sight of Inuyasha was one that she would pay to see again. "You ready then?" She asked.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome out of the house and to the bus stop.

AN- There. I redid this chapter, since I didn't think that the other one was long enough. And you better like this redo of chapter 8! K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Catch Me If You Can

**Chapter 9:**

Kagome walked down the street with Inuyasha. She hadn't bothered to put a hat on Inuyasha's head or to cover his demonic parts. It really didn't bother her too much. And she really hadn't thought about it either. People would just have to deal with it when they got to the party.

"So where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up to Kagome.

"We're going to a party. Erie's throwing a huge party at acoutry club. Her parents talked to the own of the club, and he gave her the whole thing for the whole night. So we really do have to show up." Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha thought about it, and it really wasn't hard to understand what a dance club was. It was more than likely just a place for people to hang out and dance. Then it hit Inuyasha. What if dancing in this time was different from dancing in his time? His mother had taught him to dance, so he might know what he was doing. But what if there was a different style of dancing here? "Umm... Kagome? Is the dancing in your time the same as dancing in my time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm... I think so Inuyasha. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I don't know how to dance in your time." Inuyasha replied.

"You dance?" Kagome asked.

"My umm...mother taught me how to ballroom dance." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, some people still dance that way. Who know's, maybe there will be some music you can dance to." Kagome said. Then she made a turn and figured out she could go through the park and cut the time it takes to get to the club in half. That's when she started feeling a bit flirtatious, and broke into a sprint, running from Inuyasha.

"What's are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he chased her.

"You can't catch me." Kagome said in a playful voice. She really had no clue why she was doing this, but she just felt like being a bit playful for some reason.

Inuaysha caught on quick and started to chase her, not using his demonic speeds though. That would just take all the fun out of it. So he ran at a normal speed for a human, chasing Kagome through the trees as she sang.

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can_

_Look out  
It's time the world was ready  
For a new thing  
It's time i got ahead  
Get fit  
Nothin's gonna stop me  
And i won't quit til  
I'm sittin' on the top_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough  
I know i'm gonna make it through  
So just trying will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that  
I can't do_

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can_

_Come on, come on catch me now  
Catch me pokemon  
Can you come on catch me, can you now  
You can't catch me anyhow_

_Get up  
Let's see what you're made of  
Bring it on, you know i'm not afraid  
There's no way you can slow me down now  
It's time to show you what i'm all about_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough  
I know i'm gonna make it through  
So just trying will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that  
I can't do_

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can_

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can_

_It's so close  
I can almost taste it  
There's no way i'll ever look back  
It's so hard  
But stoppin's not an option  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on  
Cuz i believe in me_

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha. He was on the other side of a bench. Of she were to go to the right, he would go that way and catch her. If she were to go left, the same would happen. "Catch me if you can." She said in a sexy voice she honestly didn't know she could talk in before she took off, turning on her heals and running away from Inuyasha.

Inuyash ajumped over the bench and chased Kagome, both of them laughing as Kagome conitued her song.

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
Oh, catch me if you can_

Then Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and basically tackled her to the ground, him on top of her as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I caught you." He said with a smile as he looked down at her.

They were laying in the grass, and not far from them were a few familiar faces. Erie, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Is that Kagome?" Erie asked.

"Yeah. But who's she with?" Yuka asked.

"Maybe it's Inuyasha!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome suddenly shot up hearing her name from such a familiar voice. But then she slammed her head against Inuyasha's and the both of them rolled over holding their heads in pain. "Oww..." The both kept moaning as they both now lay next to each other and Kagome's friends run over to them.

"You guys OK?" Yuka asks as she stands over them.

"I'm fine." Kagome moans as she sits up. "Hey guys. You heading to the party."

"I had to come get them, and we decided to take a shortcut through the park." Erie said. "Which is wh I'm not at my own party greeting people."

"Who all did you invite?" Kagome asked.

"A few people from other schools, a lot of people from our school, and some people that were pen pals with me who are on vacation here in Japan." Erie replied.

"Cool." Kagome replied. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. These are my friends Yuka, Erie, and Aymi." Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the gang.

Inuyasha looked at them. "OK, but can you just stand still for a minute?" He asked. his vision was a bit blury from when he and Kagome's world collided a few minuted ago.

"What is he talking about?" Yuka asked.

"We both just hit our heads. He's probably dizzy." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well, Why don't we go to the party together then." Ayumi suggested. "That way you can introduce us to Inuyasha."

"OK." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and helped him steady himself. "Let's go." She said.

AN- There you have it. Sorry I didn't update. I needed to find a good song. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Watermelon Crawl

**Chapter 10:**

The party was huge! There was a dance floor that lit up like a disco room, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, tables with people waiting on them, music blasting, causing Inuyasha to hold his ears down because it was hurting his ears, people were dancing everywhere he looked, and he felt like he was going to blinded by the amount of lights he saw in the room. He couldn't believe antyhing could be so bright and loud. Then he took a sniff and smelt the delicious food that was being served here.

Suddenly someone screamed "WATERMELON CRAWL!" and everyone looked to see two boys in cowboy hats with southern accents.

"Hey guys!" Erie greeted the two. "I finally get to meet you! This is so cool. But what was that about the Watermelon Crawl?"

The two looked like they were twins. Both wore cowboy hats, but one wore a black one, and the other wore a white one. They both wore blue demin collared shirts and jeans along with boots. They had light brown hair and blue eyes, and a bright smile as they smiled at Erie, almost making her melt.

"You've never heard of the Watermelon Crawl?" The one in the white hatasked.

"No." Erie replied. Then the one grabbed her and started dancing as music started playing.

"I'm Devin." He said, figuring she didn't know whiuch was which, even though she was their pen pal. "And that Eric. Nice to finally meet you. Now the Waltermelon Crawl."

Devin:

_I was driving thru Georgia in late July  
On a day hot enough to make the Devil sigh  
I saw a homemade sign written in red  
Rind County Watermelon Festival Ahead_

Eric:

_Well, I wasn't in a hurry so I slowed down  
Took a two lane road to a one horse town  
There was a party going on when I got there  
I heard a welcome speech from a small town mayor_

Eric and Devin:

_He said we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine  
Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine  
Help yourself to some but obey the law  
If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl_

Then Eric saw Kagome and grabbed her before he started dancing with her. "Hi. I'm Eric, and you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied as she danced with him, forgetting Inuyasha was with her completely. Eric spun her around and kept dancing as he sang.

Eric:

_When the band started playing the watermelon queen said  
Let me show you something that you ain't never seen  
She grabbed me by the arm said come on let's go  
She dipped down spun around and doe-see-doed_

Devin:

_She rocked back on her heels dropped down to her knees  
Crawled across the floor then she jumped back on her feet  
She wiggled and she giggled beat all you ever saw  
Said this is how you do the watermelon crawl_

Eric and Devin:

_She said we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine  
Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine  
Help yourself to some but obey the law  
If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl_

Devin:

_Well if you're ever down in Georgia round about July  
If you ain't in a hurry then you oughta stop by_

Eric:

_I can guarantee that you're gonna have a ball  
Learning how to do the watermelon crawl_

Eric and Devin:

_Well we got a hundred gallons of sweet red wine  
Made from the biggest watermelons on the vine  
Help yourself to some but obey the law  
If you drink don't drive do the watermelon crawl_

"Watermelon crawl?" Someone asked. "Where do you come from?"

"Well." Both guys said, looking thoughtful before starting to sing, both of them dancing with Kagome and Erie again.

Eric:

_I was rollin' wheels and shiftin' gears  
'Round that Jersey Turnpike  
When Barney stopped me with his gun  
Ten minutes after midnight  
Said sir you broke the limit in that rusty ol' truck  
I don't know about that accent son  
Just where do you come from_

Eric and Devin:

_I said where I come from  
It's cornbread and chicken  
Where I come from a lotta front porch sittin'  
Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'  
And workin' hard to get to heaven  
Where I come from_

Devin:

_Well I was south of Detroit City  
I pulled in this country kitchen  
To try their brand of barbecue  
The sign said finger-lickin'  
Well I paid the tab and the lady asked me  
How'd I like my biscuit  
I'll be honest with you ma'am  
It ain't like mama fixed it_

Eric and Devin:

_'Cause where I come from  
It's cornbread and chicken  
Where I come from a lotta front porch pickin'  
Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'  
Workin' hard to get to heaven  
Where I come from_

"So, you got a boyfriend or anything?" Eric asked Kagome.

"No." Kagome said, still forgetting about Inuyasha, which she really didn't have a boyfriend. Her and Inuyash still fought, hadn't confessed their lkove, and haven't kissed or anything. Besides, who, other than Kikyo, would want to be in a relationship with a selfish, immature guy like Inuyasha?

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" Eric asked.

"Sorry, I umm...can't." Kagome replied.

Then Eric contined his song,sonce his line was come up.

Eric:

_I was chasin' sun on 101  
Somewhere around Ventura  
I lost a universal joint and I had to use my finger  
This tall lady stopped and asked  
If I had plans for dinner  
Said no thanks ma'am, back home  
We like the girls that sing soprano_

Eric and Devin:

_'Cause where I come from  
It's cornbread and chicken  
Where I come from a lotta front porch sittin'  
Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'  
Workin' hard to get to heaven  
Where I come from_

Devin:

_Well I was headed home on 65  
Somewhere around Kentucky  
The CB rang for a bobtail rig  
That's rollin' on like thunder  
Well I answered him and he asked me  
Aren't you from out in Tulsa  
No, but you might have seen me there  
I just dropped a load of salsa_

Eric and Devin:

_Where I come from it's cornbread and chicken  
Where I come from a lotta back porch pickin'  
Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'  
Workin' hard to get to heaven  
Where I come from_

Eric was ready to keep dancing, so he turned bakck to Kagome after giving his brother a high five, but she was already gone and trying to calm Inuyasha down, which made Eric smile. _So, she's got a friend. _Eric thought.

"Inuyasha, it was just a dance. Don't worry." Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? He didn't want to just dance Kagome!" Inuyasha replied. Then music started to play, maybe he could win Kagome over while dancing. "Let's dance." He said as he pulled Kagome out on the dance floor, thanking God that it was a slow song, 'Be' by Jessica Simpson.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a bit confused. She figured she was going to have to force Inuyasha out onto the dance floor. But here he was pulling her onto the dance floor. Then Inuyasha started to turn her, making her a bit nervous. Was this really her Inuyasha? The same Inuyasha she always fought with? It was like he transfoermed into some sort of prince right now. She looked at him, his expression was soft, not angry like it usually was. He was also smiling. Who was this person and what had they done with her Inuyasha?

"You OK Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm... Yeah. Let's keep dancing." Kagome said as she went with it as Inuyasha took her hand and put his other hand around her waist. Kagome looked at him. His mom must have taught him how to dance really well. Even a crowd was gathering to watch them twirl around the dance floor. She felt like a ballerina, dancing in front of an audience with her partner, or a princess, dancing with her prince charming. Ha! Inuyasha was hardly a prince charming. But he was sure acting like it now.

Then Inuyasha spun Kagome around and dipped her head down. Her grip on him tightened. Inuyasha smiled at her, their faces only centimeters apart. "It's OK. I won't drop you." Inuyasha said. Then the song changed to 'Sweetest Sin' by Jessica Simpson, as if the DJ was reading Kagome's mind. Then Inuyasha's face started to move closer to hers. Kagome closed her eyes. _This is it. _She thought. She had been waiting for Inuyasha to do this for so long. Then she felt his lips touch hers ever so softly. She didn't think his lip would be so soft, there not being chapstick or anything in the feudal era, but they were so soft. His kiss tasted like chocolate. _When had he had chocolate?_ She wondered. Then Inuyasha pulled away and pulled Kagome up straight. "Sorry." He apologized.

Kagome's face red as red as a ruby. She couldn't help blushing. It was her first kiss ever. And it had been a kiss from Inuyasha! She couldn't believe it! "I-it's OK. Don't worry about it." Kagome said. "Ummm... You want to keep dancing?" She asked before a fast song came on.

"I umm... can't dance to this music." Inuyasha said.

"It's OK. We can get something to eat." Kagome said, not feeling like teaching Inuyasha how to grind to anything like hip-hop at the moment.

AN- HA ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! This has to be the best chapter I have ever written for any story. Sorry. I was just inthe right mood, the right music, and enough time to put some more thought into this one than usual. Hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed it when I read it oer. Sry if I missed any typos or anything. Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	11. Love You Out Loud

**Chapter 11:**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down with the rest of Kagome's friends. Kagome talked with Yuka, Erie, and Ayumi about everything that had been going on while Kagome was 'sick'. Then Hojo showed up and joined the conversation. He sat down next to Kagome and Inuyasha started to growl at Hojo until jabbed him in the side with her elbow, making him jump and hold his side. He glared at Kagome and she smiled back.

"So this is him Kagome? The boy you told me about?" Hojo asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Hojo, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced Hojo to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. This is my friend Hojo. He goes to school with me."

"Good to finally meet you." Hojo said as he shook Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Hojo. Kagome actually talked about him while she was here? She told everyone about him? "Kagome must meen a lot to you if everything Kagome has told us is true."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome after hearing that and smile. "You have no idea." He said as he smiled at her.

"Aww... I think it's really sweet." Erie said. "I wish I had a guy like you Inuyasha."

"You do?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at once.

"Yeah!" Erie exclaimed. "I mean, you save Kagome all the time from all those demons and all. It's a shame we can't follow you there."

"You told them about the well and everything?" Inuyasha asked, not sounding very happy.

"Of coarse, they're my best friends. Why wouldn't I tell them. Besides, it just came out on time when you got me really pissed off and I came here. I told them everything." Kagome replied.

"Yeah. She was really mad at you then." Aymui said.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Yuka asked.

"I umm..." Inuyasha looked embarrassed. Now Kagome's friends were ganging up on him. He couldn't even remember why she had gotten mad at him. He done it so many times he couldn't remember one time from the other, and some times he hadn't even known what he had done.

"Wasn't it that time when she caught you with your dead girlfriend?" Erie asked.

"Yeah!" Yuka exclaimed. "That was it."

"You told them about Kikyo too?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I was really mad." Kagome said sheepishly. "I'm sorry OK?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed as he held his forehead in his hand. Kikyo was dead now, and for good too, and he didn't need to worry about her anymore. She was where she belong. He was with Kagome now, and that was that. Then he he heard a slow song come on. "Do you want to dance again?" He asked, thinking he should give her a good time and he wanted her to love him and not run to that country boy again.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Come-on." Inuyasha replied as he stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor, hearing some music he could dance to.

"Look how sweet they look together." Ayumi said.

"Do you think Kagome would at least try to take us to Inuyasha's time?" Yuka asked.

"Let's ask her later." Erie said.

"Would you like to dance Yuka?" Hojo asked.

"Sure." Yuka replied, blushing a bit as Hojo took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome were once again twirling around on the dance floor. Then Inuyasha started to sing.

_I, I've always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I, I, I, I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms_

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

You, you keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

Inuyasha spun Kagome around a little faster and then pulled her close to him and held her in his arms as they swayed to the music that played, which was the music Inuyasha was singing to.

_Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me_

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you,

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her before she surprised him with a kiss. His eyes went wide before he registered what was happening, then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Then Kagome pulled away.

"I love you to Inuyasha." She said with a smiled. She was still amazed at how well Inuyasha could dance, even to country music that more for drviing than dancing, which was why they were the only ones one the dance floor other than Hojo and Yuka and a few other people, making them the object of attention at the moment, which made Kagome blush.

"How sweet." Erie said before the two country boys came up to them. Then she saw Eric walked up to them. "Uh oh. Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

AN- Yeah, I have to leave it off there because I have to get packed up. I'm heading to Vegas! Woohoo! So probably no updating for the next week. Sry. Oh! Read some of AeroTendo's stuff! OK. Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	12. Sorry For Love

**Chapter 12:**

"Hey Kagome!" Eric exclaimed as he walked over to the new couple. He smiled at Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance again."

"Sure." Kagome replied, then she looked at Inuyasha. "You don't mind, do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. But she got her answer when Inuyasha's grip around her waist tightened and she heard him growling. "Come on Inuyasha. Just one dance and I'll be right back."

"Fine." Inuyasha said, trying to keep his cool as he stepped back from Kagome, allowing Eric to take over with the dancing. Then a fast song came on as Inuyasha headed back to the table. He sat down next to Ayumi and Erie.

"That was nice of you Inuyasha." Ayumi said.

"Yeah. You don't seem as jealous and possessive and Kagome made you out to be. But then again, she was pretty pissed at you whenever she talked about you." Erie said.

"Hey Kagome?" Eric asked as they danced together.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to go out with me sometime?" He pressed.

"Sorry Eric, but I'm with Inuyasha now. I'll be more than happy just to hang out with friends and you and all, but I can't date you." Kagome told him before she pulled away, figuring that leaving Eric alone was probably the smartest thing to do. But then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Get off me." She growled.

"Sorry. But you said you'd dance with me. Now how 'bout dancing out the door with me?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer before he started to pull Kagome towads the door of the club.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, praying that Inuyasha could hear her over the blaring music.

Inuyasha continued to sit at the table, listening to Erie and Ayumi talk about everything Kagome had said about him. Then he heard it. Kagome screaming. He jumped up and dashed through the crowds, looking for Kagome. He couldn't smell her, thanks to all the other people around and the smells of the food and drinks. So he continued to look. Then he saw a door open and close before hearing another scream from Kagome. He ran tot he door and burst through it to see Eric pulling Kagome away fromthe club.

"Hey! Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aww. The boyfriend's here to ruin the fun Kagome." Eric laughed.

"I said, get off her." Inuyasha growled.

"And what if I don't?" Eric asked.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, getting ready to rip Eric apart. Then he leaped at him and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and pulled her away from Eric.

Eric sat up. "Jeez! I as just joking. I only wanted to show her something. I didn't think that you would be so violent!" Eric yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Down the hall. I think there's something you both will like." Eric said as he pointed behind him.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked down the hall behind Eric, Inuyasha keeping an eye on Eric until they were out of reach. Then he kept listening for any footsteps behind them. They continued to slowly walk down the hallway until Kagome stopped.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said before she took off and ran down the hall, Inuyasha close behind her until they reached the end and Kagome could see something glowing. She picked it up and found that it was a shard of the jewel.

"Wow. Who knew that there would be some shards in my era?" Kagome asked.

"How did that guy know we were looking for it?" Inuyasha asked. Then they looked at each other for a minute, as if reading each other's minds. "You don't think him and his brother are...?"

There was a pause.

"Nah!" They both exclaimed at once. Then they looked at the jewel shard and Kagome put it in her pocket.

"Sorry I decided to dance with him and leave you hanging. I wouldn't have come with him even if he didn't force me." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She coul here the music from the club loud and clear. She went to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"We better get back to the party." Inuyasha said as he pulled away from Kagome and startedto walk down the hall.

"Wait." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He looked back at her.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around and faced Kagome, looking into her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you something while we were here, alone." Kagome said. Then she began to sing.

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch _

_To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine _

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side _

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time _

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before _

_Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said _

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time _

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there _

_I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

Inuyasha smiled. "Did I already tell you that I love you?" He asked, his forehead touching Kagome's.

"I wanted to return the favor." Kagome told him wth a smile.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and smiled as he held it gently, as if it would break if he held it too tightly.

"You don't need to return any favors. All you need to do, is stay by my side, and I'll know." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Had he really said that? Why was he so different now? But Kagome sooned pushed the thought to the back of her mind and smiled. She might as well enjoy it since she probably won't have him acting like this for a while after this. And then the coupe ran back out to the dance floor and danced the night away together, ignoring all the stares they were getting and anyone else who asked to dance, sharing their time with eachh other here while it lasted.

* * *

In the Feudal Era...

"Inuyasha's been gone for a while." Sango stated. "Do you think they're alright Miroku?"

"I know they're alright. If anything happens, you know Inuyasha will come back pouting." Miroku said as he layed down in the grass next to Sango. Then she layed he head dwn on his chest as she let him play with her hair.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked her. Then Sango sat up and looked into Miroku's eyes before she started to sing.

_Forgive me for the things  
That I never said to you  
Forgive me for not knowing  
The right words to say, to prove _

Then Sango stood, pulling Miroku up with her and holding his hands as she looked him in the eyes.

_That I will always be  
Devoted to you and me  
And if you can't feel that in my love  
Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough _

_But I'm not sorry for my love  
I'm not sorry for my touch  
The way it made your hands  
Tremble and my heart rush _

_I would do it all again  
Wouldn't take back a thing, no  
'Cause with you I've lived  
A thousand lives in one _

_And I could never be  
I could never be  
Sorry for love _

_Well, maybe there've been times  
That I let you down  
Looking back on all those moments  
I know that I should have found _

_Love is to be for you  
And now I will promise to you  
And if you don't see that in my eyes  
Then I'll be  
Sorry for the rest of my life _

_But I'm not sorry for my love  
I'm not sorry for my touch  
The way it made your hands  
Tremble and my heart rush _

_I would do it all again  
Wouldn't take back a thing, no  
Cause with you I've lived  
A thousand lives in one _

_But I could never be  
I could never be  
Sorry for love _

_Aren't we all make mistakes  
No matter how hard we try  
But hearts can't only break  
When sorry comes all around _

_OOh, when sorry comes around _

_I'm not sorry...  
For my love  
For my touch _

_I would do it all again  
I wouldn't take back my love _

_Because with you I've lived  
A thousand lives into one  
But I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be _

_Sorry for love_

"I'm so glad we finally fessed up to each other." Sango said as she stood and Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Then he pulled her down and leaned against a tree, letting her sit on his lap.

"Me too Sango. Me too..." Miroku replied as the couple looked up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle above them in the night before tey soon fell into a slumber in each other's arms.

AN- Yeah, I figured that I should add a little Miroku/Sango in there since they've bascially been ignored for the past few chapters, and the song that Kagome sang, I don't think it went in right, but I couldn't think of anything else to use. Oh! Not much updating after this 'cause I'm tryin out for a school play! Wish me luck! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	13. Don't Go Knock My Door

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome and Inuyasha returned home, needing to collect their thoughts at Kagome's house, and not wanting to party after finding another piece of the jewel in the present. Kagome wondered what it could mean, if it meant there were more demons in her time, was she safer in the past or the present, was her family safe? Everything ran through Kagome's head as they walked into the door.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Mom." Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"How was the party? Did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Mom." Kagome said with a nod as she pulled away from her mother. "Me and Inuyasha are just gonna go up to my room and hang, k?" Kagome told her mom before turning around to head up the steps.

"Oh Kagome! Mika called. She said it was important. You should probably call her now." Mom told Kagome, and Kagome let out a slight groan before heading up to her room and sitting on her bed and picking up the phone.

"Just give me a minute Inuyasha. I'll be done soon." Kagome said before dialing Mika's numner only to pull it away from her ear when Mika shrieked into the phone. Then Kagome put the phone back to her ear. Inuyasha tried to, but couldn't hear what Mika was saying through the phone, so he would only guess what they were talking about. He listened to Kagome as she spoke. "Hey Mika. What's up? Not much here either. Oh! That's Inuyasha. No way! He's so annoying! No. He's really stubborn and self centered. I can't stand him. I know! You would think he could be a little nicer! So what was so important? That's all? It was page 33 in the text book." Kagome said into the phone, Inuyasha's blood boiling with every word she said. "Okay. I'll talk to ya later. Aight. See-ya Hun!" Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

"So I'm annoying?" Inuyasha growled.

"No I was j-"

"Stuuborn and self-centered?" Inuyasha growled a little more angrily.

"Inuyash-"

"You can't stand me?" Inuyasha stood up and glared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! It's not what y-"

"And I should be nicer?" Inuyasha looked way pissed, and Kagome stood up, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha spoke again. "Fine! You're annoying, self-centered, ugly, and I can not stand you either! I'm gone, and I don't want you back!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he started to sing.

_You hit me faster than a shark attack  
You saw my picture  
On the Backstreet's Back, alright  
And you were more than just a pretty face  
But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed baby  
But I should have known that I would be  
Another victim of your sexuality  
But now we're done and over with  
I don't want you back_

Don't want you back  
Cause you're no good for me, I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back

You started going out with so-called friends  
But I was blind and so I lost all common sense  
But there were things that made me realize  
Like all the hundred no, thousand lies

Don't want you back  
Cause you're no good for me, I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back

Baby, don't bother telling me your reasons why

Just let us sing this story 'bout you and I  
Don't want you back  
That's all I know  
Don't want you back  
All I can say  
Don't want you back  
You know you gotta go

_Don't want you back  
Cause you're no good for me, I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back_

Kagome looked hurt as she watched Inuyasha head for the door. "Fine Inuyasha! But just remember, don't come back knockin' on my door, 'cause it won;t be open." Kagome told him before he turned around, and she started to sing.

_Time is up  
No more cheat n' lie  
No more tears to dry  
You and I, we're like so "bye-bye"  
Finally  
I am over you  
Totally unblue  
And I can hear myself saying  
I am better off without you  
Stronger than ever and I?I'm tellin' you now_

Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
But I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back  
Don't go knockin' on my door

I can see  
It's no mystery  
It's so clear to me  
What we had is all history  
It's OK  
I can sleep at night  
It will be alright  
I can hear myself saying  
I am better off without you  
Stronger than ever and I?I'm tellin' you now

Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
But I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back  
Don't go knockin' on my door

Don't go knock on my door  
Don't go knock on my door  
Don't go knock on my door  
Do what you want  
As long as you don't come back

Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
And now I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back

Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
But I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back  
Don't go knockin' on my door

It was then that Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other, and Inuyasha turned and left, heading back over to the well, and Kagome ran to her bed and laid down, sinking her head into the pillow to start a good cry.

AN- yeah, I know, in reality, if the songs weren't there's this would be a VERY short chapter. But I'm tired and still trying to update as much as possible tonight. I might get to update two more stories, but then I'm goin' ta bed. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Final Chapter

**Chapter 14:**

It had been days since Inuyasha left, and he still wasn't back. Kagome was starting to wonder. But she knew that he could hold a grudge. But so could she! And she wasn't going to be won up by him in that. He deserved what he got for thinking she would say those things about he and not believing that it wasn't him that she and her friend were talking about. "Right?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

She turned around and looked out her bedroom window, which looked towards the miny shrine. She so wanted badly to run to it and jump down the well and get Inuyasha. But she couldn't. She didn't know why. Then she turned away from her window, and was faced by the few pictures that she had taken of her and Inuyasha while he was here, along with a few pictures she had taken of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. But her eyes landed on the picture she had framed above her desk, the one of Inuyasha with his arms around her that Yuka had set of the pose for and taken the picture. She stared at it for a few moments, then she started singing as a lone tear fell down her face.

_Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning  
But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy  
_  
She touched the picture with the tips of her fingers, tracing out Inuyasha's face, then her own.

_Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes_

She quickly turned away from the picture and went to her window watched everything outside of her room.

_How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see_

She saw the Mini Shrine, then the tree that Inuyasha has been pinned to, everything that reminded her of him. Memories ran through her head as she continued to sing.

_Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer  
and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create  
an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone  
you leave me here burning in this desert without you_

She turned away from the wondow when a memory of Kikyo hit her, then she turned to her bed and laid down, a few more tears coming out as she tried her best to hold them in. But it was of no use. She crid as she sang, leting everythign out.

_How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see _

Everything changes everything falls apart  
I can't stand to feel myself losing control  
In the deep of my weakness I know

How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

Kagome looked up at her ceiling. She couldn't go on like this. She knew what she had to do. So oshe stood, and ran out of her room, still in her PJ's. She ran downstairs and ran into her mother. She stopped her. "Kagome. What happened? Are you alright honey?"

"I have to go see him Mom." Kagome said as her mother had her hands cupped around Kagome's face.

"Okay." Mrs. Higurashi said with a nod of finality. "Go get 'em." She said with a smile and a wink, and Kagome smiled back before giving her mother a hug, then she ran out of the house and headed for the mini shrine, not able to wait to see Inuyasha. She slid the door open, and went down to the well before jumping over th eedge, soon to be surrounded by a purple light that she had been so accustomed to seeing ever since she was first pulled in the well by a demon. Kagome then landed on the ground of the well, and looked up to see the blue sky of the feudal era. She climbed the wall as quickly as she could until she came to the ledge, then pulled herself over. She saw Inuyasha sitting in the tree by the well. She ducked behind the well, hoping he hadn't seen her. Then she saw him look towards the well and jump out of the tree before he walked over.

Inuyasha l;ooked down the well, but didn't see Kagome. Then he looked around to see her sitting behind it holding her knees. "Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and she couldn't help it. She felt the tears come. "I'm sorry." She cried as she basically threw herself into Inuyasha arms. "I'm sorry. Even if you were the one wrong, I'm sorry. Please don't run out on me like that again."

Inuyasha took a moment to take everything in, then he wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her closely, not wanting to jump to a conclusion again and walked out on her again. He knew he had been the one wrong, but was just too stupid to admit it. He jumped the gun and that's what started the whole problem. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said before he kissed the top of Kagome's head. "I won't go away like that again."

Kagome looked up at him witha smile. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said before she hugged him. "'Cause you know if you did, I'd find you." She said in a baby voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind." Kagome laughed.

It was then that Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still in her PJ's. She was wearing a spagetti strapped white shirt with awhite puppy on itand a pair of white PJ pants with little cartoon white puppies that matched the top all over them.

"Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was in a rush to get here. I didn't even think about changing." Kagome replied. Then she crossed her arms over her chest, causing her cleavage to pop out a little more than it had been. "Don't tell me you have a problem with it." She said.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, then pulled her arms down to her side. "Well I kinda do when there are lechers around like Miroku who would love to see you in that." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"So let him." Kagome said. "And if her touches me than I'll kick his ass."

Inuyash aran a hand through his hair, but was surprised when Kagome kissed him. "Like I said at the dance. They can look at me, but I'm only looking at you." Kagome said with a smile.

"But I still don't want them looking at you." Inuyasha said.

"Too bad." Kagome said. "I don't want anyone looking at you either, so we're even." She said with a smile.

"Whatever. Let's get to the village. Keade will want to talk to you." Inuyasha said befor ehe knelt down to let Kagome get on his back, and she did before they spend off to the village, to meet everyone, and possibly kick Miroku's ass.

AN- I just had to end this because I felt it was going nowhere and I was running out of good songs. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this story while it lasted. heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	15. Songs and Artists

**Songs and Artists...**

Yeah yea hyeah. I know. But that last chapter was not the final chapter, as someone pointed out. And I am remembering to put the songs and stuff up to give credit to those who actually sing these songs (have to). So here they are... Enjoy. (Soory no excitment in my writing tonight, kinda feeling a little drunk, think that the waiter ut alcohol in my margarita when i asked for a virgin, and i think her thought I was 21, which would totally be a first for me, especially since I'm almost 16, heh, anywho, yeah)

* * *

Chapter 1

_That Don't Impress Me Much_ by Shania Twain  
_This Must Be Love_ by Alan Jackson (no relation to Micheal Jackson)

Chapter 2

_Can't Hurry Love_ by Phill Collins  
_No One Needs To Know _by Shania Twain  
_Any Man Of Mine_ by Shania Twain

Chapter 3

_The Hardest Thing_ by 98 Degrees  
_I'm Going Under_ by Evanescence

Chapter 4

_Stronger_ by Britney Spears  
Cinderella by Britney Spears

Chapter 5

_How Could This Happen To Me_ by Simple Plan  
_When You Love Someone_ by Bryan Adams

Chapter 6

_Everytime _by Britney Spears

Chapter 7

_Shadow_ by Britney Spears (wow, a lot of Britney, I didn't realize...)  
_Broken _By Seether feat. Amy Lee  
_SomeBody Who Cares_ by Michelle Branch

Chapter 8

_That'd Be Alright_ by Alan Jackson (once again, no relation to Micheal)  
_Perfect _by Sarah Evans

Chapter 9

_Catch Me If You Can_ by Angela Via

Chapter 10

_Watermelon Crawl_ by Tracy Byrd  
_Where I Come From_ by Alan Jackson

Chapter 11

_Love You Out Loud_ by Rascal Flatts (I thought I had more in here by them... Gugess not.)

Chapter 12

_I Love You_ by Celine Dion (I honestly am dissappointed in myself! I thought I would have WAY more by her!)  
_Sorry For Love_ by Celine Dion (Maybe I do have more by her)

Chapter 13

_Don't Want You Back_ by Backstreet Boys  
_Don't Go Knockin' On My Door_ by Britney Spears (I DO have a lot by her in this!)

Chapter 14

_Stupid_ by Sarah McLachlan

Okay! Happy now? You better be! LOL. Well, that's done, now to get something else done. Cya!


End file.
